Locked in
by BookWoRmzZz
Summary: A typical cliched way to bring two meant-to-be's up. Mira, our typical Match-Maker locked our favorite Celestial Mage with our idiotic Dragon Slayer hoping for them to make up from an typical fight in a mission. Yep, Very typical. . .Rated T for cursing! -COMPLETE-


**Yosh! I'm all fired up~! This is a new one-shot inspired by an unknown movie that I saw on TV where a helpless two lovers are locked up in some kind of storage or something. . .Uh huh. . .I'm not lying, if thats what you guys inspect! I obviously did not watch a certain romance comedy anime that is named Lovely Complex and had seen a scene where they are locked up** **in a storage! . . . I just gave it out *sigh* oh well. . .Hope you Peepz like it~**

* * *

_**-LUCY'S POV-**_

"Ugh, Mira!" I yelled clearly frustriated as I banged my hand as hard as I can on the storages door.

"Oi, Mira what the hell!" The idiot beside me yelled in irritation as he also banged with much power.

Mira clicked her tongue mockingly and said, "Not untill you guys made up!" I heard her foot clacking as she distant away from the storage. Damn you Mira!

Now I had to be stuck with this moron!

As cliche as this might be, me and Natsu is locked in inside this freakin' cold storage at the middle of the night. . .

That demon Mira tricked us! She knew how much I'm still angry at this idiot for ruining the mission to get my jewels for the rent! plus. . .our guide was hot, he made me look like a fool.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**I flashed our guide for our team's mission a seductive smile as I walked up to him, making sure I twist my hips while walking slowly to him.**_

_**"Hey you see-"**_

_**"HAHA, Luce you should have seen how you look like when you walked up to him!" Natsu snickered as Happy came upon his shoulder and said his usual reply.**_

_**Immediately a vein popped on my head but quickly ignored the Dragon Slayer's remark.**_

_**"So, as I was saying you seem lik-" and yet again I was interrupted with a too loud of a snicker.**_

_**"What, Natsu?" I gritted my teeth as I tried to contain my anger.**_

_**" *snicker* Lucy hehe you just talk hehe like- HAHA!" Abruptly Natsu bursted into tears as he clutched his stomach.**_

_**I walked up to him with less grace than the time I walked up to the guide and gave him good punch.**_

_**I regretted that action as soon as I turned and saw the horrid look on the guide's handsome face.**_

_**"I um, I'm so sor-"**_

_**"Uh, w-we should be heading t-to the . . town" He said as he started walking faster ahead of us.**_

_**And ever since that He would obviously try to avoid me as much as possible.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

I took a quick glance at Natsu and gave him a death glare. Even though I have a crush on this fool, I can still be angry at him. . .I think. . . I've been trying to get over him but I still can't. That guide of ours in the mission could have been my key to forget him and Lisanna.

His cute flushed face in the dark made me nearly gave in and hug him, but of course I didn't do that. I wanted to though. . .WAIT, aren't I still angry at him? Yeah I am!

I crossed my arms and 'Hmph' loudly for him to hear as I try to cover my flushed face. Once I did that I regretted it. It seems like I regret too much, eh?

His face saddens as he slouches over and heaved a deep solemn sigh. Ouch! He's hurt. . .

Okay now i'm at my limit. I can't stay mad for him forever. It's been three days straight that I've been giving him the silent treatment with a bonus kick of the cold shoulder and know I think It's enough. Plus I could really use his body heat in this freezing place of hell. Is that even possible? I guess.

At the guild, I can see that from afar he always wears that frown on his face when I sat far away from him. He even ignored Gray's usual insult that came with a punch! I never knew he was that sad.

Then out of nowhere a question struck me. Would he be this sad if Lisanna was angry at him? For some reason it kinda made her jealous. Having the love of your dreams be sad and concerned for another girl seems to hurt.

I glanced at Natsu again, but this time with worried eyes.

I can't stay mad at him! He's too cute!

With that said in my head I made a move towards Natsu and gave him a hug. I couldn't believe it either. This was not what I planned! I simply said to myself to make up to Natsu!

Natsu swiftly turned his head to meet mines and stared at me in a dumbfounded face that was tinted with crimson.

"L-lucy. . .?" Natsu asked me uncertain on how to respond.

"I'm sorry Natsu. ." I murmurred as I hid my red face from his confused stare.

"I've been too hard haven't I?" I asked as I hugged tighter.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. .It's just that. . .Nevermind. ."I said.

Suddenly Natsu twisted his body towards me and embraced me back with a tighter hug. Ah. . .So warm. . .

Natsu chuckled lightly and said, " You're this cold Luce?"

"Yeah," I answered absent mindedly.

And just as it seems it was the right moment, He just had to ruind this.

I slowly faced him with my eyes half closed and slowly closed the gap. I hesitated for a moment and shivered in delight as Natsu's warm breathe touched my cold lips and plunged onto him.

.

.

.

It feels like it was just a moment that I got to feel his lips on mine until I crashed onto the floor from leaning to much on. . .nothing? But why does it feel so. .s-so. .HOT! That damn idiot! He burned me!

"NATSU!" I yelled at the open window at the otherside of the room where Natsu. . .escaped? !

Outside there was a drunken like idiot who is running away with a flustered face and a perverted drool.

"Hehe. . .Lucy lips. . ." Natsu chuckled slightly while a smirk went on it's way to Natsu's face. Unknown to Lucy, It was Mating Season. . .

_**-END-**_

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I don't think the ending was the ending that I expected it to be. But I was just bored and wanted to make a one-shot so I'll leave this be until further notice!**

**Oh and- HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY!**


End file.
